


Everywhere

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac, M/M, Quiet mornings, Short and very soft, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: "Calling to the heart and wrapping around the senses in such a way that even if love was not something prominent in one’s life it swelled softly and wrapped around their hands. Inviting them to wonder and let it wash over them. Calming, pristine, and so… so warm."
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightPastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delivery (from Strife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845003) by [MoonlightPastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime). 



> This is a lil piece written for a doodle i did for Moon as a result of her posting CH38 and the sweet scene within it which you can find here: https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1361159885778477058?s=20
> 
> And then i was listening to Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac but as a cover by William Fitzsimmons and i just had a case of uwus tbh and had to write this.  
> Kind of read over but is just a written representation of the emotions i was feeling so, let's keep it raw lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3 and happy V-day

The early morning sunrise blended in rosy amber hues across the bedroom as the world slowly came to life with it’s sun. The cool air of the night resting it’s weary head and welcoming the warmth. 

Andrea stirs with a deep inhale through his nose and fluttering of his eyes before greeting the sun with a squint. He stops himself from throwing and arm over his face as he finally registers the warm weight on his left shoulder and arm. The man in his arms shifting minutely with a soft huff from his nose before settling once more. His left hand that’s on Andrea’s chest flexing and closing into a loose fist. 

The motions are small and thoughtless but it causes the seemingly ever blooming rose in his chest to open once more as a soft smile forms in the wild blond hair that’s tickling at the side of his face. Cloud’s tucked just so under his chin as his light occasional snores continue. 

_Darling…_ is all his mind supplies and a tune he hasn’t thought of in quite some time. Acoustic guitar flowing from an old radio out into the world like a summer breeze. Crisp and inviting. Calling to the heart and wrapping around the senses in such a way that even if love was not something prominent in one’s life it swelled softly and wrapped around their hands. Inviting them to wonder and let it wash over them. Calming, pristine, and so… so warm.

The rose within shivers and blossoms further. Looking like a primrose with how wide it’s petals have reached. Cradling this emotion within it’s center and letting it shine. Oh, how it shines. 

To say this feeling takes Andrea’s breath away would be an understatement. Though he doesn’t feel breathless, he feels almost too full of it as his eyes attempt to prick at the corners. 

He laughs softly at himself at this sudden well of.. Well, everything within. _Get yourself together, Rhodea._ It’s said lightly, softly. Not chiding himself for feeling but feeling almost childlike in the emotion and how raw and pure it feels. Nothing is wrong about this. Nothing should be lessened about this. But gods, he feels almost silly with it’s force. 

He slides his sun warmed hand up Cloud’s arm, tracing the star patterns of freckles along it then pausing at the back of his head. Cradling lightly, a barely there scratch at the base of his skull before shifting just enough to let himself card his fingers through sleep tousled locks. Always pleasantly surprised by how soft it is and flows easily through. A small catch here or there but never anything knotted or rough. Colour of cornsilk and soft as rabbit down if he were to be a touch obtuse about it. But, it felt right.

The tune that continues it’s carousel around his head comes out soft, rough from sleep but compliments the dust motes that catch the light in darling ways. Winking at them from above. 

_Can you hear me calling?_

Another soft pass through Cloud’s hair and a kiss to the top of his head as he runs through the tune in his head.

_I want to be with you everywhere_

Murmured into the blond’s crown. The barest crack in Andrea’s voice at the end that he ends with a sweet smile. Another hiccup in his next inhale of emotion- Cresting his heart’s shores before returning to his everbloom rose. To be held again and again. 

Andrea blinks open his eyes as Cloud inhales against his skin, the weight on Andrea’s chest lessening as the other's body comes to life for the new day. 

“Y’kay?” comes muffled against his pec as Cloud rolls his face into his chest more. His nose nearly smooshed against Andrea's skin before he leans back into the hand still running through hair. 

_You know that i’m falling_

The line flits through his mind as he smiles at Cloud who’s kept his eyes closed, enjoying the touches and not awake enough to realize he’s doing a pretty good impersonation of a cat in his sleepy state. Andrea’s not sure his heart can handle much more as that emotion crests against his heart once more. 

Eyes crinkling at the corners, soft as the morning that greeted them, he says;

“I couldn’t be better, my dear.”


End file.
